Alone Together
by TorchWooder98
Summary: After Rose is gone, the Doctor finds a fob watch in her drawer. But...she couldn't't be!
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor blinked as the realization and shock hit him with full impact. She was gone. He was never going to see Rose again. He paced around the TARDIS console, trying to stifle the tears threatening to overcome him.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek anyway and he brushed it aside hurriedly.

He stopped suddenly, surprised. he had expected to feel loss and guilt. But instead, he felt anger. he was angry with him self for never telling her. he was angry with the Daleks and Cybermen, it was their fault Rose was trapped in a parallel dimension. He was angry with the TARDIS, for not being able to take him to the woman he couldn't live without. But most of all, he was angry with Rose Tyler. She'd juste waltzed right onto the TARDIS, all pink and yellow, and had stolen both his hearts with just one smile.

He wiped away several tears and walked down one of the many halls without really paying attention to where he was going. He soon found himself infront of a familiar door. He'd come here when the nightmares were just to horrible, and Rose had always been there to comfort him.

He pushed open the door to her room and walked in. It was exactly how she had left it. he sighed and traced his hand over her pillow. His eyes caught sight of a sketchbook. Curious, he flipped it open.

he gasped to see that every page was filled with pictures of them on their adventures. He nearly cried when he saw what was wriiten on the last page.

_To my beloved Doctor._

But it wasn't written in English. It was written in _Gallifreyan. _It must have taken her hours to find the words in the translator.

He pulled open the drawer where she kept her prized posessions. Pictures of her and Mickey. The bracelet he'd given her from Rastaphilopatorp. he was about to close the drawer when a flash of gold caught his eye. he pulled the chain the gold metal was connected to. on the chain was...a _fob watch_? !

He gasped and dropped the watch. It clattered to the floor. He sank into the desk chair. no..it _couldn't _be! he'd have known it! Rose marion tyler, a Time Lord? The thought was absurd!


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY MAC A NOLY! This is probably the most popular story I've ever written! 5 Reviews, 15 story alerts, 5 faves! And just ONE chapter! :D :D :D You guys are trully FANTASTIC!**

* * *

Rose had woken up hours ago from a sort of limbo state of sleep. Ever since she'd been trapped in the parallel universe, she'd had a lot of problems sleeping. She almost never dreamed anything anymore. But that night had been an exception.

In her dream, she'd been on an adventure with the Doctor. no, on an adventure by herself. But it was another planet, so that confused her.

The planet was beautiful. The sky was burnt orange. The grass, blood red. The trees were silver. And there were two suns. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

She looked down at her body to find herself clothed in wine red robes. Where in space was she?

She turned around suddenly, and nearly cried out. He was there. Looking at her with adoration. Her Doctor.

She had tried to move, but found her legs unable to move. She tried to call out, but her voice wouldn't work. So she just stood there, drinking in the sight of the man she loved. She woke up soon after.

Now she was sitting at her desk, sketching the Doctor in her sketchbook.

She sighed. This was how she would be able to see the Doctor from now on. Through her sketches and memories. And occasional dreams. But she knew she'd never be able to hear his voice, his laugh, the way he could read her mind with just one look.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _'Rose? Rose, honey. It's four A.M. Why aren't you asleep?" Jackie asked, opening the door.

"Restless. Have been for a while."

"Should we take you to the doctor?"

Rose made a funny little sound in the back of her throaght.

"Oh, come off it! He's not coming back."

Rose sighed. "I know."

"What are you drawing?"

"The Doctor." She answered blandly.

Jackie sighed. "He's not coming back. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes. i know. But I miss him."

"I know you do sweetheart. But you have to get on with your life. It's been a year."

"Eleven months, three weeks, five days and-" she checked her watch "four hours actually."

"Rose. You have to stop obsessing over him. Come on. If you're not gonna go to bed, come downstairs, I'll put the kettle on."

Rose smiled weakly and turned back to the life-like sketch. "In a bit, 'kay?"

"Alright dear. Come downstairs when you're done."

Rose nodded and traced her pencil heavily down the sketched suit, making thin pinstripes on it.

She sighed as she finished up the sketch. She packed away the sketchbook and walked to her bedroom door. She turned the knob on the door and snuck down the stairs into the kitchen.

Jackie had indeed put the kettle on and it was whistling piercingly.

Rose took the kettle off the stove and set it down elsewhere. She made the tea quickly and set a cup down infront of her mother. "You alright Mum?"

"Yeah. Just thinkin'."

" 'Bout what?''

"The baby."

"Names?"

"Tony or Evangeline."

"I like them!" she took a sip of tea and winced, gulping the sip down in pain. It was still much too hot.

"Rose?"

"yeah Mum?"

"How is Torchwood treating you?"

"Great! Ianto and I have a pretty strong friendship. And though Jack just can't stop flirting with me, he's a good mate to have at your side."

"That's good. That's good." The mother and daughter started a casual conversation and it stayed that way until Rose prepared for work.

* * *

The Doctor sighed and clenched the fob watch in his fist. He needed to figure it out. But there was only one way too do that. To go back and see it for himself. See the doctor's involved with the birth of his beloved Rose.

The Doctor stood up from his seat on her desk chair and went into the Console room. He set the coordinates (Aprl 27, 1987) and soon he was off too the hospital.

The Doctor opened the door to find that he was in a closet. Good, much less awkward conversation than if he had to go to reception. He used a tracer he happened to have on him to find the room of jackie Tyler, soon, a man dressed as a doctor rushed out of her room. However, the Doctor could tell that this was no doctor. The was, in fact, The Watcher.

He followed him into another closet and into his TARDIS. The Watcher turned. "Hello Doctor. You've changed a bit."

"Three times since we last met." He said stiffly. "What are you doing to her?"

"I'm switching her. There's a Time Lady baby who needs to be protected." He said hurriedly, as he set the actual Rose Tyler aside and gathered up his Rose, hooking her to the Chameleon Arch. "Shut the door, will you?"

The Doctor shut the door hurriedly as the blood ran cold in his veins. Rose was a Time Lord. Oh,this just made the loss of her even worse. "but- what about the other baby?"

"She'll be looked after. Human foster care, or a children's home."

He shook his head. "And the Time Lord baby?"

"Will be switched with this child and be given to the mother as her own baby. When the time is right, she will open the fob watch and she will return to Gallifrey, while the human child will come home to her parents. They will forget the Time Lady baby and everything will work out."

He nodded. "If you know what you're doing Watcher."

"I do."

"Alright."

He walked out of the TARDIS and out of the closet and headed to his own. He climbed back in and the TARDIS purred.

"Yes dear. Rose is a Time Lady."

She filled the screen with symbols. _We have to get her back._

There's no possibility of that.

Or so he thought.

**I know it wasn't as good as the first. But I'm tired. I was rushing. it will get better again. **


	3. Chapter 3

***Jaw Drops* I. LOVE. You. Guys. **

**3 Author Alerts  
3 Favorite Authors  
10 reviews  
11 Favorites  
30 Story Alerts  
735 Hits**

**SERIOUSLY! You people are the best in the world! That's why I'm getting started immediately.**

* * *

"Rose?"

"Oh. Hi Mickey."

"You okay?"

"Just thinking."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah."

Mickey sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "You know he's not coming back right?"

"Yeah. I know. I just miss him."

"You loved him, didn't you?." It wasn't a question, he knew she loved him.

"Yeah. I did and do."

Mickey smiled, a non-happy smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Go to bed. You can dream about him."

she looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, i know. Night."

"Night."

Rose pulled the blankets over and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_She was on the planet again. Same spot as last time. Same robes as well. She looked up, and smiled. He was there again. Her Doctor._

_"Doctor!" she shouted, relishing the fact that she could talk to him. _

_"Rose? ROSE!" he shouted and ran towards her. She found her legs to be moving and ran towards him. They met in the middle, her in his arms, him crying with joy._

_"I thought I said you could never see me again."_

_"So did I. Oh Doctor, I never want to wake up."_

_He pulled her away from him and looked at her. "What do you mean, wake up?"_

_"I'm dreaming Doctor. And when I wake up, you'll be gone and I'll never see you again."_

_The Doctor's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "I thought __I __was the one who was dreaming. Which means..." he turned to look at her again, beaming. "Oh Rose! You're really here! This isn't a dream at all! We're here!"_

_"But where are we?"_

_"Gallifrey."_

_"But-"_

_"Shhhh. Just be happy that we're together."_

_She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back, only tighter._

_"Rose, there's something I ment to tell you many times. And almost did."_

_"What?"_

_"Rose Marion Tyler, I love you."_

_She looked him straight in the eye, leaned in, and kissed him with every ounce of love and passion in her body. And he kissed back. _

_"I love you too."_

_And then, in both universes, a mad man in a blue box, and a young woman in a mansion, woke up to feel their hearts break._

* * *

The Doctor sighed as he looked around his bedroom. The only time he had been happier was in his Ninth regeneration, when Rose had agreed to come with him. He had been so alone then. So very alone.

But now the happiness had worn off, he was alone again, knowing that there was another Time Lord out there, someone who could make his loneliness in his own head disappear, yet, he knew it could never be.

The Doctor sighed, got out of bed, and went to make tea.

As he sipped the hot liquid, he looked at the picture he always kept on him these days. A picture Jackie had taken of the two of them, him holding on to her and both of them laughing. He smiled at it and put it back in his pocket.

The TARDIS purred. "No girl. We can't go for Rose. i know you miss her, I miss her too, but she's in a parellel universe. The only way we can get there is by accident, or by ripping apart the fabric of time and space."Sometimes the Doctor wouldn't have minded ripping apart that fabric to get to her, and other times he knew he couldn't.

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched and the Doctor was thrown on his side.

She was going somewhere, and the Doctor smiled because he had a feeling where.

* * *

"Rose? Can you help me by hanging up the laundry while I take care of Tony?"

"Sure Mum."

"Thanks Rose."

Rose took the basket of wet laundry and went outside to the clothes line to hang them up.

Just as she was finishing with the clothes, she heard a noise on the other side of the grounds. Her jaw dropped and Jackie, Mickey, and Pete came outside.

"Rose! Is it-" came Mickey's voice.

"Is it _him_?" That was Jackie

"Who?" That was Pete.

"Pete, I think the Doctor has found a way back." Rose said as she shoved the empty laundry basket into Jackie's arms and ran as fast as she could to the other side of the grounds.

YES! It was! She could see the blue box. And then- she stopped in her tracks as he came out of it. The man she hadn't seen in almost a year. The Doctor.

He turned, and saw her. And started running to her. Her arms flew open and she ran to him. She flung her arms around him and he twirled her up in the air.

"Is it really you?" she whispered.

"It's me. Oh God. Is it really you?"

"Yes. yes. YES!"

He smiled and kissed her. "You deserve to hear it in real life." He bent down on one knee. "Rose Marion Tyler. I love you with all of my two hearts. You're worth everything to me. You are my universe. I love you more than Romeo loved Juliet, which really wasn't love anyway, but that's not the point! I love you more than Anthony loved Cleopatra and I will always love you so, you brilliant, stupid, silly human."

Tears had come to her eyes as she bent down on the ground and kissed him again.

"Rose?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"There's something you need to know."

"What?"

He handed her the fob watch he'd been carrying.

"My lucky watch!"

"it's not any ordinary watch Rose Tyler."

"Oh? Than what is it?"

"A fob watch can contain the memories of a Time Lord."

She looked at him. A mixture of worry and joy on her face. "Are you saying-"

"Yes. But don't make your decision hurriedly. If you open this watch, everyone who ever knew you will forget you, the real Rose Tyler will come and all you'll have is me."

She walked over to her family and kissed each one goodbye. "I love you guys."

"We... love you too." They all looked confused.

Rose walked back over to the Doctor.

"All you'll have is me if you do this." he warned her as they stepped into the TARDIS.

"I know." she looked at the fob watch in her hand as the Doctor looked at her in surprise.

She looked back up at the Doctor and smiled. "But you are all I need and want." she clicked open the fob watch. A golden light enveloped her and soon, the fob clattered to the floor, empty.

Rose woke to feel something funny in her chest. A double heartbeat. She smiled and looked to find the Doctor crying.

She ran to him and hugged him. "What is it?"

"It's my head. I'm no longer alone in my own head!" She kissed him on the lips. "And you never will be again.''

He raised his hands but pulled them back again. Smiling, she took his hands and placed them over the places of her two hearts. Feeling the heartbeats, the Doctor's tears flowed heavier.

She smiled at him. "You're never going to be alone. Not now, not ever.i promise."

He smiled at her and she wiped the tears of his face. "Now come on Doctor. Let's get out of this parallel universe before the whole of reality catches up with us, tears a hole in time and space, causing every universe to collapse."

The Doctor's mouth fell open in shock and Rose burst out laughing. "You're not the only Time Lord around here anymore spaceman." she joked.

The Doctor closed his mouth and grinned. "we are going to have the best times ever, aren't we?"

"Oh yes we are." she said as she fiddled with the Console. She turned to the Doctor. "Allons-y!"

_Fin. _

**Well, I hope you guys liked that. I will be writing more stuff later on, but right now, I just completed my first multi-chap story, usually I never finish one or I do one-shots. More stories at eleven. See you later! And thanks for all the reviews and alerts! you guys really know how to make a gal feel special! ALLONS-Y!**


End file.
